


Like A Mirror

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In other worlds, those who live can die and those who die can live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Mirror

"I could bring him back to this world for you alive: another Johnny Joestar. Only I could do this."

The moment Gyro hears the president say it, he swears his heart stops.

Johnny, alive again?

It's been a matter of minutes since Johnny died, and Gyro doesn't think he's processed it completely. He can still feel his breath, so close to him. He can feel his hand on his shoulder, and his voice in his ear-

_Gyro, no, don't do it..._

Gyro ends his hesitation. "Johnny told me once that he had nobody who would care if he left them. I bet he'd say that in most other worlds, too."

Valentine is still tense, waiting for his answer. 

"But that's wrong. He has me, and there's no way I could live with myself if I made any other 'me' feel the way I'm feeling now," Gyro says, looking not at Valentine but at something past him. "The answer is no."

That's the end of negotiation. Nothing and no one is more valuable than Johnny to him.

* * *

After the corpse is safely locked away, Gyro plans to take Johnny's casket to Kentucky. He doesn't know where else to bury it, and he deserves a good burial, not simply to wash out to sea.

A selfish part of him wants to bring him to Italy, to bury him on his family's plot next to where he'll eventually be buried, but legal matters aside, he hasn't got the right to decide that for him.

He doesn't have to go as far as he thought. Steven Steel directs a crying middle-aged man towards him. Gyro stares him down as he manages to compose himself enough to ask, "Y-you rode in the race with my son?"

"Your name's George Joestar?" When Joestar nods, Gyro scowls. "I had all kinds of words planned for you, and I can't use any of them while you're crying, dammit." While Joestar tries to wipe away some tears, Gyro sets down Johnny's casket. "Here's what you're going to do: you're going to bury your son right next to his brother and the rest of his family. You're going to give him all the honors he deserves when you bury him and you're going to take care of his grave. And if I _ever_ hear that you're not respecting him, I will come back to the States to take him somewhere he'll be given all the respect he deserves. I will _come back from the dead_ if I have to. Understand?"

Joestar nods again, still sniffling. Gyro leaves without punching him in the face.

* * *

The boy Gyro had raced to get amnesty for gets amnesty and is released. Gyro feels more hollow about it than he thought he would.

Not a day goes by when Johnny isn't in his thoughts somehow. Horses, the coffee that Johnny had loved so much, even snow reminds him of Johnny's face. Even when he's coming up with a joke, a part of him wonders what Johnny would have thought of it.

It hurts less as time passes, but it never disappears, just becomes part of Gyro's life. Gyro knows that in his place, Johnny would feel the same.


End file.
